The Forgotten Son
by DominusGray
Summary: When Death claims the people that raised him one young man will go to new places and meet new people on a journey he could have never expected
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing related to the Highschool DxD franchise only the OC I am creating for this story.

**The Forgotten Son**

Never had to introduce someone to my life before but here goes nothing.

My name is John Gray

I was born to a single mother she knew nothing of my father as far as I know and she died shortly after giving birth to me due to complications with my birth so I will probably never know if she ever knew anything anyway.

I was raised by my grandparents from then on and I'm so thankful for that because the horror stories I've heard about the orphanages around the UK are sometimes enough to give me nightmares.

Not to say that all orphanages are terrible places but you hear the stories none the less.

I was born in USA as my mother had flown out almost as soon as she turned 18 so she could pursue a career in acting or as my grandad says in one of his more depressed and bitter moments "to chase fame".

After her death the local authorities in Los Angeles contacted them to see if they wanted to take me on or if they didn't want anything to do with me.

Grandad often refers to it as one of the most bittersweet moments of his life as not only was this when they found out they had lost my mother but they also found out she had a baby to remember her by.

They flew out and collected both me and my mother's body and flew us both back to the UK where they buried her in the local cemetery.

I was raised in Manchester England from then on and never went back to the USA as it held to many bad feelings of grief for my grandparents.

I went to a public school despite my grandma wanting me to go to a private school but my grandad laying the law so to speak that there was no way his grandson was going to end up spoiled and self-entitled.

That's not to say I didn't get everything I ever needed from them but they usually made me work for it for example when I was eleven I wanted a new gaming console and they got it for me but to teach me my grandad made me get a paper round so I could buy my own games for it.

I was an active kid I loved sports like Football (actual football not that American kind) and Rugby and played for various weekend teams around the Manchester area growing up.

I'd like to tell you I could have gone pro with either but that's not the case I would have needed a smidgen of luck to make it semi pro in either sport but that never stopped my love for them

I was put into a boxing school at around 7/8 as my grandad wanted me to learn the discipline that the sport inherently teaches and I enjoyed that as well I was good at boxing good enough to be considered the champion of my age bracket in the Manchester area for 3 years while I was an amateur.

School was always something I enjoyed from the times I got to spend with the other kids to a lot of the lessons I had, I was always very good at the language lessons and I had a mind for maths as well.

Sadly, my story takes a bit of a turn here as when I was 13 my grandma got cancer and sadly there was nothing the doctors could do about it.

She died within 3 months of being diagnosed and it broke mine and my grandad's hearts.

But we pushed on and we buried her with my mother as she would have wanted the whole thing seemed to take a toll on my grandad and his smiles seemed dimmer from then on.

I was 15 when my grandad died because a drunk driver ploughed into a bank with his car injuring/killing him and 5 others the driver himself was pronounced dead at the scene so no real reason for his actions were given except that he was drunk.

That was about a month ago which brings us to the here and now.

I'm currently standing in terminal 3 of Heathrow airport in London waiting to leave as I can't stay on my own here nor would I want to.

Thankfully my grandads' brother has agreed to take care of me despite him only meeting me 2 or 3 times in my whole life the downside is he lives in japan.

I have a family friend looking after the house I grew up in as its waiting to be sold and most of my belongings are already on the way via an international courier service what wasn't essential has already been sold and the lawyer that handled my grandparents wills has handled all the legal issues related to me moving to japan.

He can't give me the details quite yet but has assured me that my grandparents have left me very financially secure for when I can legally inherit what they've left me per my grandads wishes at sixteen.

It is just now dawning on me that I haven't even mentioned what I look like so here is a rough idea for you to work with.

I'm 5'8 at 15 years old which means I might end up matching my grandads 6'3 height when I stop growing who knows, my lifetime of sports has translated to quite the stocky build, I have broad shoulders and am overall quite in shape for my age, I've got blonde hair and with light blue eyes I would go as far as to say I'm quite handsome and the few girlfriends I had growing up would probably agree.

And that people is roughly how the first 15 years of my life went and as I'm about to start a new journey in my life there is very little else I can tell you.

Hearing the boarding call for my flight I grab my bag and get ready to start the next stage of my life japan is calling me and I'm not going to look back.

A/N

Hello folks first story I've ever written and I will try to keep all the major plot details that I can to myself for now but here is roughly what I'm hoping for.

A single pairing. I know this is DxD and the thought of the main character not having a harem is generally not on but it's how I'm going to do it

The father will come into the story at some point but that will be awhile away and it's probably not what most are expecting even then they won't be appearing all that often.

The OC will not be OP they will be strong but OP OC story's get boring very fast I'm going to try to give them a lot better power growth than canon gives to Issei

I will be trying for weekly or every second week updates but no promises as life sometimes gets it th way.

Thanks for ready and I hope you enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing related to the Highschool DxD Franchise just the OC I've created for this story

**The Forgotten Son**

Stepping of the plane in Japan felt like a weight had been lifted the stress of the journey seeming to finally fade away now that I was finally here.

Glancing round it seemed most felt the same way to be honest lots of deep sighs and even a few jokingly commenting about how they'll never fly so far again.

That wasn't to say the flight was bad in anyway if anything the flight itself was incredibly comfortable the staff very polite and the food wasn't terrible but there's something to be said for travelling what is essentially a fourteen-hour flight.

Walking down the stairs and following the flow off foot traffic into the airport proper I started to pull out all the things that security where going to ask me for passport, visa etc

It took me roughly all in total around an hour to get through security and to wait for my bags to come around the carousel.

Finding a taxi that understood my broken Japanese was quite hard but that is hardly they're fault it was something i needed to work on myself.

I did eventually find one that took the time to listen to me and soon enough I was on my way to a town known as Kuoh where my uncles house was.

He wouldn't actually be there he had a job that would mean I really wouldn't see him all that often he worked on a fishing boat or rather he owned a fishing boat and he absolutely loved to be out at see a lot more than on land from what my grandad had told me.

Thankfully he'd left me a spare key with the neighbours so I would be able to get in when I arrived.

I spent the journey speaking to the driver he was very accommodating to me as he could clearly see I was trying to pick up the language as fast as I could so he kept offering pointers on things I was missing and in the time I spent in the car he'd stopped wincing when I used certain words.

That was always a gift of mine I picked up languages with relative ease that's not to say I could speak them all fluently but it never took me long to get the basics down and from there I could get the rest very easily with practice I currently knew four languages including English I spoke French Spanish and German as they were the only ones the British school system offered and even German I had to take as an extra as they only taught the first two in my school.

I'd honestly only picked up Japanese after I knew I was going to have to live here, I refused to be an ignorant foreigner who wouldn't even attempt to learn the language.

Arriving at my uncles home I went straight to the neighbour's home to get the keys and after greeting a very nice elderly lady I was swiftly given the keys to the house.

First impression wasn't great it was a bit messy and looked relatively abandoned but I could rationalise that in my mind as he spent weeks out on the boat fishing from what I knew.

Dropping my bags I went and looked around he said he had a room set up for me on the first floor but that his floor was the second and he didn't want me going up there as he didn't like people intruding on his own personal space if he could help it.

My room was relatively clean if not a little bare but at some point this week the things I'd sent from the UK where due to arrive so for now I went and collected my bags and began to unpack my clothes and bare necessities that I had with me.

It was upon opening the door to the wardrobe I saw the uniform he had gotten for me for school and it was a disappointment I'd always hated wearing a uniform and like Japan most schools back home enforced a rule of wearing a specific uniform.

Finishing up my packing I headed back down stairs spotting a letter on the kitchen table with my name on it I went straight for it opening it immediately.

Dear John

If your reading this then the worst has happened and I've gone to join your grandma your Uncle Tom should keep a good eye on you when he's not away chasing his passions at sea.

It's finally time you learned some things we kept from you, you're going to be quite well of when you can inherit, we had quite the property portfolio during your younger days but we had most of it sold after we took you on as it became more effort than it was worth.

We've invested quite wisely over the years and have made quite the profit you're by no means never going to have to work again but you'll have more than enough to have no real reason to worry about money again if you don't squander it.

After your grandma died, I set everything up on the off chance I went suddenly and you still wouldn't have been of age.

You'll get a monthly stipend of £400 and when you turn 18 the lawyers will be in touch to get the rest of your inheritance sorted.

Mostly I want this letter to reassure you that you where the blinding light in our lives both me and your grandma loved you more than words can explain and there was never a moment where we regretted taking you in not one.

Your mother would have been so proud of you and it broke my heart that she never got to see you grow like we did but I've no doubt she's watching over you with a beaming smile right this moment.

I know you've always had questions about your father you probably hold resentment against him but he doesn't matter son you are and always will be a Gray nothing will change that I want the best for you son grow into the man you want to be and let nothing hold you back.

Remember nobody tells a Gray to do something they don't want nobody.

Love you always

Your grandpa

I'm not ashamed to admit I was crying by the end I loved that man and i will miss him.

Taking a few minutes to compose myself I realised I was tired both physically and emotionally so I headed off to bed.

I was asleep within minutes of my head hitting the pillow with dreams of happy memories and smiling grandparents.

**Break**

Waking up to the sun coming through the window and the birds chirping was always a good way to wake up.

Getting myself ready for the day and quickly checking the food situation I realised all my uncle really had that was fresh was instant noodles so I decided while I was out getting familiar with the town today I'd call in to a store and get some grocery's because eating only noodles would get old quick.

And that was my plans for the day it was still the weekend and I didn't start in school until Monday anyway.

I spent the next few hours just aimlessly wandering around the town I got lost a few times and ended up on dead end streets but I felt I'd had a good grasp of the town by the time I was done.

I ended up getting a take away meal for my lunch and just sat in the local park to eat it the schools must have let out around that time as there was suddenly a wave of kids my age wandering around and the streets definitely got busier.

By coincidence I ended up right outside my new school and decided I'd have a look around while I was here.

I was so busy looking around at the place I didn't notice someone arrive behind me.

"Excuse me can I help you with something" came a decidedly feminine voice.

Spinning on the spot in surprise I was greeted by the sight of a beautiful black-haired girl with breasts that would surely give her back problems later in life.

"Oh, hello sorry if I'm not supposed to be on the grounds, I just wanted to have a look around the place before I start on Monday" my sheepish smile must have assured her I wasn't some kind of weirdo as she smiled back quite demurely

"It's not a problem quite a shock to see a new student turn up before they need to be at school though" she finished with a giggle

"Pure chance if I'm honest I was exploring the town and just ended up here" I shrugged my shoulders as I spoke "ah sorry I've yet to introduce myself John Gray at your service Miss...?"

"Oh, very polite aren't you well I'm Akeno Himejima 3rd year student and Vice President of the ORC"

"Well it's nice to meet you Miss Himejima" I stuck my hand out and she seem rather startled by it but shook it none the less

"You as well Mr Gray so which year will you be in and would you like me to give you a small tour?"

"If you wouldn't mind sure that would be great and I'm also a 3rd year or rather I think I'm a 3rd year I'm 15 and your year system has me a little baffled" I reply with a smile and shake of my head

We exchanged more small talk as we walked and she showed me more of the school campus before we made our way back to the school gate

"This is where I will leave you Mr Gray as i have my duties at the shrine to attend to I will see you at school on Monday hopefully" she finished with a small bow at the waist and a smile.

"It would be nice to see a friendly face on my first day at a new school so I'd be happy to bump into you again but don't let me keep you have a nice day and enjoy the rest of your weekend Miss Himejima"

With that we both departed in different directions me heading for home and her to a shrine or something.

I got lost again on the way home so maybe I didn't quite get as familiar as I first thought but I got home regardless.

Then I spent the rest of the day cleaning around my new home and relaxing and that was basically how I spent the Sunday also aside from arranging with my elderly neighbour to let the delivery people in when they turn up during the week.

I'll have to get her a gift as a thank you for these little things she keeps doing for me.

**Akeno POV!**

Pretty soon after meeting with John gray I rushed to see Rias she needed to know about him.

Typically for her she was in the club room with Koneko but Kiba was absent probably out on a contract.

"Buchou we need to speak quite urgently" where the first words out of my mouth.

Rias seemed to be startled out of whatever thoughts she was having.

"What's the matter Akeno what's got you looking so worried"

"I've just encountered a new student who starts on Monday and he could be exactly what you're looking for" I explain with a small smile.

"Oh, do tell what about him has you thinking he could be of use to me" she questioned

"He has a large amount of magic lingering under the surface maybe even a sacred gear I'm not quite sure it feels as if it's being stopped somehow though" I explained.

"Hmm that is quite interesting do you think it's worth having him followed for a while to see if he uses any magic or shows awareness of the supernatural?".

I think about it for a moment before nodding "yes he could be unaware of anything for all I know but if he's not it could be easier to talk to him about potentially joining your peerage"

Rias nods in agreement before looking at Koneko and thinking twice before she summons a familiar quickly explaining to the familiar what is needed of it, it vanishes in a puff of smoke to set out to do its job.

"So, tell me more about him the more we know the easier this could be" Rias seems interested now

"Well he starts Monday but I bumped into him on the grounds of the academy he said he just wanted to have a look around before Monday try and get used to the place I offered him a quick tour and we mainly made small talk he's from the UK and he's quite polite and rather good looking and from the sounds of it he will be in our year and for a beginner his Japanese isn't awful". I explain with a smile

"Hmm interesting I suppose we won't know anymore until my familiar has found out more information on him but his power why do you think something is stopping it?".

"That would be because it felt like it was being held back maybe its subconcious but he has power quite a bit of it but he didnt sense me approaching nor did he react on skin contact to my own power its like theres a barrier preventing him from accessing it i dont know if thats his doing or someone elses though".

Smiling Rias sits down behind her desk and I can tell she's already trying to unravel the current mystery that is John Gray.

**A/N**

I'm trying to slowly build the character relationships because I dislike when an author just inserts a character and they immediately click with everyone and become the best of friends

I'll be dropping some hints about the father in the coming chapters but they will be subtle (I hope)

The pairing won't be mentioned as of yet or if ever on the story tags

Feedback is appreciated as this is my first story and I'd like to know if I'm doing anything wrong as grammar and spelling won't ever be something I'm amazing at

I've seen people use the Japanese honorifics in their story's a lot but I won't as I don't think they'll add anything to the overall theme of the story and I will probably end up getting them mixed up

Thanks for reading and I hope you've enjoyed the story so far


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing related to the Highschool DxD franchise only the OC I've created for this story

**The Forgotten Son**

Waking up on the Monday morning with a yawn I quickly stretched my arms feeling some of the bones in My back crack with the motion.

Getting myself up dressed and fed didn't take too long and I decided I'd try and get to school nice and early as nobody wants to be late on their first day.

The walk to school was pleasant as I was one of the few people out on the street at the time most of my classmates wouldn't even set of for a while yet I thought.

Upon walking through the school gates, I was greeted by a short girl in glasses with a bob cut and a tall girl with glasses with long hair both had dark hair and an aura of authority around them.

Making my way towards them I smile and greet them both in turn "hello I'm John Gray I'm supposed to start here today, I'm wondering if you could point me in the direction of the student council as my letter from the school says someone from the group is supposed to help me with my first day".

Glasses glinting the shorter girl steps forward "As luck would have it we are both members of the student council you would be John Gray correct?".

"Indeed, I am miss...?".

"Souna Shitori student council president and this is Tsubaki Shinra my Vice President, I must commend you on getting here quite early this will make the process easier for the both of us" with a small smile I don't think many get to see she replies.

"It's no problem I prefer to get here early as it lets me get set up without being a bother on whoever has to help".

"Indeed, well follow me Tsubaki you stay here and report any of the late comers to detention please" she basically orders and the other girl just gives her a nod and me as well before we both set off.

There is very little in the way of small talk as we walk and I'm getting the impression this girl takes her job very seriously.

Not a very long walk later I'm led to a room in the building where Souna slides some paperwork towards me.

"Please double check this information is all correct and inform me if anything is missing" yes, she's definitely a demanding individual.

It doesn't take me long to look through it meanwhile souna gets busy herself with other paperwork.

"There's only a few things missing to be honest with you those being that it makes no mention of my being able to speak German and that I have various sporting accomplishments from my previous school".

"That's fine write down what you can remember and I will see about adding it to your folder after it is confirmed".

After doing so she hands me another document but this is just the general school rules and I read through them twice to double check if anything is different to what I'm used to.

"Why does the school not have a policy on suspension and exclusion?" That's the only thing I can spot that is different.

"Kuoh academy is what is known and an elevator school which means once you get in that it is very hard to be kicked out" the shock must be clear on my face as she gives a small chuckle.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much I personally deal with trouble makers and we don't get many repeat offenders" I'm pretty sure she mumbled something about a trio under her breath but that could be my imagination.

"Well in that case I'll be sure to let you know if I see something worth reporting" I sit back and wait while she gets rid of a few more pieces of paperwork.

"Ok I just need to see how you do with the language as I've head you speaking it for a while now, I can see you've put some effort into learning it but how are you with the written form?" Here I wince since I was a lot better with the spoken form at the moment.

"Honestly not as good as I'd have liked by this point, I usually have a good grasp of the spoken and written in most languages, it's always been a gift of mine but the written is a lot different in Japanese than I'm used to" rubbing the back of my head in embarrassment.

She seems to ponder me for a few moments only making me more nervous.

"Considering the effort you seem to be willing to put into learning the language already I will see about finding you someone to help you catch up on the written by the end of the day providing your unable to find a classmate who is willing yourself" I breathe a sigh of relief and offer her a beaming smile.

"That would be brilliant thanks but I wouldn't want to hinder someone else's study's if I can help it".

"Very considerate of you but I assure you if I do find someone, they'll be more than capable of managing the extra work load" there's a certain finality in her voice that makes me think arguing would be a bad decision.

Signing a few more papers and mostly dotting the I's and crossing the T's she guides me to my classroom.

That's another thing that's different here the students don't move classrooms that often it's the teachers who move around during lessons most.

The school is a lot fuller now than when I arrived there are girls giggling in groups as we pass and boys rough housing in the corridors everyone seems to give Souna a wide berth for the most part.

"Your still a little early and class won't start for a short while yet I would suggest you wait out here for the teacher to arrive so they can introduce you and assign you to your seat" nodding along as it sounds like the best idea she continues on.

"I will leave you here now as I have other duty's but I hope you enjoy your time here at Kuoh academy Mr Gray" she finishes with a short bow before spinning on her heel and marching in the other direction.

"Thanks, Miss President" I call after her softly and I have no idea if she heard me or not.

Taking the time I have I decide to pull out the class schedule I was given and memorise it as best I can.

I have most of the books I'll need for the day and I was informed that the teacher will understand if I am missing one or two.

Time seems to fly while I wait and students begin to file into the classroom in short order.

I get a little lost in my own head thinking about the day to come and don't notice someone approaching me.

"Hello again Mr Gray" I know that voice so looking up I smile at her.

"Hello Miss Himejima nice to see you again".

"Call me Akeno it's sounds so very formal coming from you when you say my last name" I'm pretty sure she's putting the little giggle she gives at the end on but I won't question her on it.

"Then please call me John, Mr Gray was my grandfather" I seem to be smiling a lot today hopefully it's a good sign.

"Why are you standing here is this going to be your future classroom?".

"So, I'm told I was brought here by the class president" I notice a lot of people are staring I don't know if it's at me or her and I'm not sure if I like it regardless.

She pouts and it's incredibly cute.

"To bad looks like we won't be sharing a class in that case".

Now that is a pity and I voice that statement aloud a moment later.

"Shame I'd have enjoyed a familiar face in my class" she giggles again and it seems less forced but I'm unsure.

"I can maybe help with that then my friend is in this class I can introduce you if you like she should be along any moment?".

I smile brightly at the idea.

"That would be a brilliant idea thank you Akeno".

Before we can keep the conversation going, I see the remains of the students in the hall part like the Red Sea for Moses as a beautiful red-haired girl walks down the corridor.

She's got a full figure and a small smile on her face and assets that could rival Akeno's for the back pain it'll eventually bring her.

She seems to be heading straight for us and I'm like a deer in the headlights I'm basically star struck.

Akeno isn't though and she turns towards her and waves.

"Buchou come over here please I'd like you to meet someone".

She roams over the two off us with her eyes and I'm not sure but it's almost as if she recognised me for a second as her eyebrows raise but I don't think I've ever met her as I'm positive I'd have remembered.

"Hi Akeno who's this? New student?" She smiles as she speaks and I can feel my heart in my throat.

"Yes, buchou this is Mr john Gray he's going to be in your class" she pivots her head towards me.

"John this is Rias Gregory she is the president of the ORC".

Sticking my hand out towards her I offer her a small smile.

She hesitates briefly before shaking my hand.

"Nice to meet you Mr Gray I hope you enjoy your time here at Kuoh".

Nodding along I decide to finally open my mouth before she thinks I'm a mute.

"Thanks Miss Gremory I'm sure I will it seems a great place so far and if everyone is as friendly as Akeno I'll have a great time" I offer Akeno a smile as I mention her and I get a demure smile back.

"Please though call me john as I said to Akeno Mr Gray was my grandfather I'm probably never going to be used to anyone calling me by that name" I chuckle hoping I've not been to forward with her Japanese customs differ on these matters to western countries.

She offers Akeno a bemused smile and I wonder what it is I said that deserved it before she decides to set me at ease unknowingly.

"Then please call me Rias I know it must be odd to call people by their last names as if I'm not hearing your accent wrong you are from England, right? Everything is a lot less formal there I'm told".

Nodding and smiling I feel like Churchill the dog.

"Oh yes but I'm the foreigner here so I'll be doing my best to adjust".

We make small talk for another few minutes before Akeno heads to her classroom and Rias heads inside.

Not long later the teacher arrives and introduces me to the class.

"Everyone this is a new student Mr John Gray would you like to say a few words Mr Gray?".

Stepping forward a little nervous I smile at the classroom full of students now staring at me.

"Hello everyone as you heard I'm John Gray but please call me John I come from England and I'm hoping to have a great time here at kuoh academy".

The teacher waits while the murmuring in the class dies down.

"Does anyone have any questions for Mr Gray before we get on with today's lesson?".

A few of the guys put their hands up and a few more of the girls do.

I'm briefly bombarded with questions that come at me so fast I don't know if I'd have been able to answer them all.

"Which part of England" "do you have a girlfriend" "why did you come here" "how long will you be here".

The teacher takes the matter out of my hands before I can answer any of them or the more personal ones that where asked.

"Why don't you take a seat behind Miss Gremory it seems to be the only one available at the moment and I'm sure she won't bother you with questions".

The pointed look the class receives makes me think that was said on purpose.

I shuffle down the aisle between desks and get a smile from rias as I pass and I offer her on in return.

Class proceeds from there and I dive right into the lesson before I know it the lunch bell is ringing and the classroom begins to empty out, I don't even notice Rias leaving.

The students that remain crowd round and I do my best to answer any questions they ask and avoid the ones that are more personal than I'd like to talk about that's how I ended up spending my lunch hour.

**SCENE**

**Rias POV**

Sitting behind the desk in the club room I wait for Akeno to arrive while I think on John Gray.

Something doesn't seem right with him but I can't put my finger on it.

"Buchou how was class did you manage to pick anything up from john that I may have missed?".

Smiling at Akeno I motion to the seat across from me.

"I did in fact notice something you seemed to miss I think he may have a sacred gear but I don't know what type it is".

"Really? I didn't get a sense of anything like that but I was being cautious from using too much power around him once I felt that he may be connected to the supernatural" she seems upset she missed it so I rush to reassure her.

"I wouldn't worry about it Akeno if he does have one I don't think it's been activated yet, in fact I think your right in that his power is being kept back he didn't react at all when I was trying to get a read on him but even I can't tell if he's doing it himself or not" I growl the last part in annoyance I should be able to figure that out.

"Didn't your familiar find out anything more over the weekend while it was following him?".

"No from what was reported he spent the weekend relaxing reading and speaking to his neighbour" I shake my head in disappointment.

"Is there a chance he realised he was being watched?" Ahh Akeno ever suspicious.

"Not something we can rule out but it didn't seem so from what my familiar reported I think the next step will be to have Koneko see if she can get a better reading on him, he has power that's for sure and I'd like to know if he could be of use to us in the future" my mind immediately wanders to my upcoming engagement and my plans to stop it.

Akeno nods at my idea and rises to begin preparing her tea that always helps me think.

Dropping the matter for now I decide I'll definitely get Koneko to look into this hopefully she can get me some answers.

I will get to the bottom of this I decide and I'll need to let Sona know of my interest in him to stop any plans she may be developing for him herself.

Who and what are you John Gray being the thought that won't seem to leave my mind all the same.

**A/N**

Things are picking up and john has finally met more members of the main cast besides just Akeno.

I have plans for john that rias will be a big part of so hopefully I'm building this up well and not rushing it.

His sacred gear will be an original creation and not a Longinus or Longinus tier either.

Once again please review to let me know if I'm making many or any mistakes and thanks for reading.


End file.
